Between the Snowflakes
by phoenix0899
Summary: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa were never meant to meet each other. But then again a certain little trinket was never supposed to have ended up on Pitch Black's doorstep either. When it does however, the two children of winter are brought together as the only hope against the oncoming darkness that will send the world into complete anarchy.
1. Prologue

**A/N Welcome, readers to Between the Snowflakes. Now I won't keep you from the actual reading for too long.**** Just placing a disclaimer just in case. DISCLAIMER: All characters, people and place are used for fictional purposes only and are not under ownership of me. I do not appreciate copy-offs so please do not duplicate my content anywhere. It's not cool. Alright, so without further adieu, Between the Snowflakes, everyone! Enjoy.**

"Come _on_, Elsa! You promised all of us you'd drop all your work this year to actually enjoy this Christmas," pestered Anna from behind Elsa who was currently reading the reports sent in from the traders of Corona. The King and Queen had accepted their proposal of a union of the two lands and with her signature, they would gladly share the resources of Corona with Arendelle. This would lead to many more profitable advances for both lands.

Elsa had her platinum blonde hair tied up in a braided ponytail and wore an elegant sea blue number that had elaborate patterns embroided in white. Anna's hair was tied up in a bun with a green ribbon and she was wearing a red and orange dress. Her skirts bobbed up and down as she tried desperately to stop Elsa from reaching her study. At last she managed to spread her arms out and stop her sister momentarily.

"Anna, move or I'll have to make you move," cautioned Elsa.

Anna just held her ground and kept her face deadpan. Elsa sighed and made a motion with her hand and slick ice came out under her sister's feet. Alarmed, Anna moved her feet just ever so slightly and slipped on the ice. She tripped up in her skirts and sprawled onto the carpet. Elsa sidestepped her and went on her way. Anna couldn't help but notice that she hadn't lifted her head from the scrolls the whole time.

"Anna, I'm sorry but all this paperwork just came flooding in at the last second and you know very well I have a kingdom to run and-," Elsa was said as Anna quickly got up and began her onslaught again.

"And you have to put the citizens' needs before your own," Anna completed for her, panting ever so slightly, "I get it. I get it. You've said it all before. But Elsa you'd promised you would at least try this year."

As they reached Elsa's study at the end of the hall, she pinched the bridge of her nose and replied," Look, Anna I'll just try to get everything done and as soon as I do, I'll join in the festivities, I swear."

Unintentionally, she left a huge bang when she closed the big doors. "_Story of my life,_ thought Anna,_shutting me out like she's always done_." It was at that moment that a little white form came rushing from the other end of the hall and collided with the back of Anna's dress.

"Oof,"it said. When she turned around, who else did she see but Olaf, the living snowman her sister had conjured up 2 years before. He was a pleasant addition to the people of Arendelle. The children simply adored him and the citizens and castle staff enjoyed the optimism the little guy had and how he just brightened up their day by simply being his normal goofy self.

"Oh hey, Anna! Didn't see you there! How did talk with Elsa go? Did she say she could come celebrate this year?" said an upbeat Olaf.

Anna couldn't help but smile when she noticed Olaf had misarranged himself yet again. His midsection was where his head should've been and his hands and feet had switched places. She helped reassemble Olaf and when he was put proper again, she answered, " No, Olaf. Elsa has...work. You know, like she always does." It almost crushed her to see Olaf's smile flicker even if it was just for a moment.

"Aw, well that's too bad. But hey we can't let that put a damper on our Christmas spirit, can we?" Olaf said, ever joyful. "Oh yeah that reminds me! Kristoff and Sven are coming with a special delivery soon!"exclaimed Olaf.

"A special delivery? When'd you hear about that?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh, in the village this morning. They told me themselves," replied Olaf, "I didn't really get what Sven said, mind you. I don't speak reindeer too well. It's always 'Hnnngh' this and 'anghhh' that."

At that instant, trumpets sounded at the gates, announcing the arrival of Kristoff presumably. "That's them! Come on Olaf!" shouted Anna excitedly as she took of to the front door. Olaf waddled as fast as his little feet could manage to catch up to her."Wait up! I wasn't made for running!"

As they ran off, a little spider, black as night, scuttled out from a dark corner in the ceiling. Its eyes watched them go and then it turned itself to face the door of Elsa's study. In a dark abyss a long, long way away from Arendelle and in a completely different time, a dark, sinister figure stood seemingly in a trance. His eyes were darkened over and his mouth was twisted into an insidious smile as he made note of what he had just witnessed. Everything was falling perfectly and flawlessly into place.


	2. Chapter 1

_Jack Frost, Guardian Of Winter  
_

Rome was beautiful this time of year. I was there on an errand for North. Said something about getting a flower to make perfume for the girls of the world. I know how it sounds but those were his exact words. Well what can I say, he's a people-pleaser. But then again I suppose all of us are. Us Guardians, I mean. What we do is protect the children of the world from danger and also promote a certain something something in them. I promote fun, as such is what makes me the flighty, charming winter spirit I am.

Fun is my 'center' as North would put it. And I think it is quite fitting. As for the part about protecting them from danger. Well I guess the best example I could give would be Pitch, who was the most recent threat and the only one I've ever encountered in my oh-so very short time as a Guardian.

He planned to stop all the children of the world from believing in us and fill them up with fear so that he could rule over humankind and generally make the world a dark and scary place. But that's all water under the bridge now. He's stuck in a dark hole with nothing else for company other than his Nightmares and the world's gone back to the way its always been.

I was free to run this errand because Snow Days were over and unlike Christmas or Easter, they weren't celebrated internationally. That cut down the workload just enough that I could still have fun while I was doing my work and I could do it personally. I wouldn't have to send some lackeys to do it for me like the others have to. Or go coop myself up in a top secret base someplace.

So as I was saying, I was in Rome to pick a flower for North. The flower grew at the tippity top of St. Peter's Basilica and only bloomed precisely at dawn's first light. The flower had been a present from the Man in the Moon himself to Katherine, an old Guardian I wasn't told much about. All I_** was** _told that she was the Guardian of Stories and that she had a pet goose. Anyway, the flower had first sprouted beside Katherine when she was first born. As a birthday present, presumably. She put it on top of St. Peter's when she had come to Rome on a visit.

At one time, the flower was believed to have some sort of magical properties but now, all it was good for was making perfume. You had to pick it when it was in full bloom because it smells horrible if you pluck it when it closed up its petals. So I had to wait till morning. That left me some time to wander Rome's streets and take in the sights.

I set myself down and walked among the people. There were plenty of street vendors, I noticed. Boy, did they know how to shout. Some had actual proper stalls set up, some were simply running up to people and yelling Italian in their faces.

I had the wind pick me up and bring me over a crowd of people so that I could see what they were so excited about. It turned out to be a street performer. He was juggling flaming batons. I watched as the batons went round and round over his head, flying from one hand to another. When he finished, I clapped even though I knew no one could see or hear me. Sounds pretty sad, I know but he was **that** good. The crowd thinned out then, each person going off in a different direction. I could've gone off frosting clotheslines and city streets but I just wasn't feeling it. It was springtime there and well, frankly frost and blooming flowers didn't seem to go together.

I twirled my staff round and round, mimicking the street performer as I went on wandering aimlessly through the crowd. Normally I wouldn't risk walking among people because children would see me but they should've been in their beds at this hour. Fast asleep with sweet dreams from Sandy. After a while, I got bored of walking and flew myself over to the Ponte Milvio. I'd seen the name on a poster on one of the tour agency buildings I had gone past. There were many smells riding on the wind as it brought me to the supposedly famous bridge. Some of them were from delicious food, some of them were from the blooming flowers and some of them were from the sewers.

I landed in front of a plaque in the middle of the bridge. It was in Italian, of course. So why was I trying to _read_ it? I palmed my head, sighed and took out my phone. Yeah, we had those now. So much easier to reach each other. North had made them and Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had put in apps. Tooth's was a universal translator app and Bunny's was a Guardian Encyclopedia app. The info was all from North's library and he had to spend hours upon hours putting all that text into the app. Man did we have fun messing with him. We switched up words, swapped books around, pretty childish when I thought of it but it sure was fun.

I fired up Tooth's app and pointed the phone's camera lens at the plaque. It processed the text and what I gathered from what it spat out was that the bridge had been built by some guy in 206BC and that it had been built over the Tiber river- the one that was beneath me right now. Couples normally affix a padlock on the bridge and then toss away the key. The padlock would remain a symbol of their love, eternal and unbreakable. I thought about the idea. It seemed appealing to me. It was like having a secret only you and your partner knew about.

I slid my phone back in my jacket pocket and not long after, a couple came by. The girl was holding hands with her boyfriend and was leaning her head on his shoulder. Both of them were all smiles and had a kinda dreamy look in their eyes. The guy had a kinda rugged look to him and had hair the colour of roasted chestnuts. He wore a cap, and a leather jacket with winkled jeans. The girl had long, wavy auburn hair and green eyes that held a mischievous glint.

She was wearing a sweater, pale blue, and a pair of wrinkly jeans. The guy had a padlock in his hand. They stepped onto the bridge and kept walking until they were right beside me. I looked over at them with my hands in my pockets and watched as they hugged each other. They knelt down together after they were done hugging and the guy fixed his padlock on one of the marble posts while the girl took out a key from her pocket. She put the key in the lock. Then as she turned the key, the two of them leaned towards each other and their lips met.

At that point, I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment so I called to wind to take me up to St. Peter's. "_It _would_ be nice if I could find someone like me_," I thought, "_Someone I could relate to. Someone I could be with." _I suppose I wanted what the couple at the Ponte Milvio had. I kept lingering on the notion until my feet felt the cool marble of the basilica's rooftop. Oddly, my face heated up despite me being the spirit of winter. '_Huh, so this is blushing,'_ I thought to myself. I then took my phone out to check the time. Because of Sandy, my phone's time was a 100% accurate and synced itself to the timezone immediately upon my arrival in any country. On top of that, it also showed when the sun would rise and when it would set in a country. Very handy. The time in Rome was 6.14 and sunrise was just a few minutes away.

I put the phone back in my pocket and leaned against an alcove as the sky brightened. The sunrise always was my favorite part of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle_

"_Oh how am I supposed to get all this paperwork signed and sealed by this afternoon?_" was my first thought as I opened the door to my study. I darted in quickly and shut the door. A little too rushedly I think. Oh but how could I let her see all this? I could only imagine what it would seem like to Anna. The door slamming and leaving a loud resounding 'BOOM!'. I hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. I only did that because I hadn't wanted to crush her hopes by letting her catch a glimpse of the mountains and mountains of documents stacked around, on and beneath my writing desk. They were arranged based on priority and would look pretty organized were it not for the trays and trays of cups that were either almost or completely drained of coffee on the floor.

Traders from a distant land they called Turkey had brought it here. The drink was brewed from dark brown beans that they sold and it was meant to help negate sleep and revitalize the body. Needless to say I drank it by the pitcher to make at least a dent in the paperwork.

It was at times like this that I wished that I wasn't the Queen. I missed the freedom I felt at my Snow Palace up in the mountains. I missed being able to step outside and not have to remind myself that there would be a ton of work to catch up on after I got back. Paperwork wasn't the only thing I had to deal with. There was a conference with the Ambassadors of Rhythia and Morley at 12 o'clock, a new school to be opening I had to attend at two o' clock and finally a _fantastically _delightful meeting with the Elders of Arendelle about the new laws.

The very thought of all this just made me want to curl up in a corner and wish that invisibility was the freakish power I had been born with. I used to think that my snow magic was a curse. Like an awful beast that could open its gaping jaws and swallow me whole so that it could be free to wreak havoc on everyone I cared about. Now however, it was more like a friendly companion that could be asked to do just about anything I set my mind to.

Well there was no use mulling over it. I clenched my fists and seated myself and took out my quill from the drawer on my right and opened up the bottle of ink on my desk. I dipped the quill into the ink and began signing and signing then reading and signing again. Several pages of Trading Permits and Law Approvals later, I had given up and was standing at the window and looking out at the village. I had found that work was easier when I had the motivation.

The villagers were certainly getting into the spirit of things. Most of them were gathered at the Town Square decorating a huge Christmas tree. They had all brought baskets full of decorations to hang on the tree. My frown turned into a smile when I saw a whole chain of villagers passing a garland that seemed to stretch a mile long that would be wrapped around the tree. I looked to my right and spotted a group of children playing some sort of game they had invented. They were making snow..._balls_? and were tossing them at each other. Two of them had managed to make a wall out of snow and were sheltering behind it. When they had gotten ambushed from behind, I don't know what came over me but I just had to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

When my fits of laughter had subsided, my happiness was replaced by a sense of..._longing?_. Yes, that seemed to be the right word for it. I longed to be able to join them. To just run out of the palace and just mess around in the snow. To be able to have fun with my friends and my sister like I used to and to be able to do all that without having to care about my duties and responsibilities to the kingdom. It was a selfish thought but after being cooped up so long in my study for so long, those were the thoughts my mind had turned to. I left my eyes to wander around the scene outside my window a while longer.

Just when I was about to turn back to the task at hand, something caught my eye. It was a young boy and girl. They had a sneaky look about them and the boy had dragged her behind one of the houses, where they thought they were out of sight. The girl's face was full of exhilaration and glee as the boy drew her close and they merely stared at each other for a moment. For them, time seemed to slow as the girl closed her eyes and the boy did the same. They pursed their lips and were just about to kiss when the boy pulled back and said something to the girl. He took something out from behind him and held it above their heads.

I'd heard about this tradition before. When a girl and a boy stood under a mistletoe, they had to kiss. It was seldom practiced by anyone save for a few. Oh the trouble they would be in if their parents were there to see this moment. The boy closed his eyes once again and the girl followed suit. When their lips met, they did not part. It was only then that I realized there was a sense of creeping warmth on my face was. It was undoubtedly red as a tomato - a plant some sailors from the west frequently asked for in the taverns of Arendelle. Needless to say, I was ever so glad no one had been there to see me in such a state. I felt flustered now and yet I was somewhat intrigued at the same time. I supposed that I wondered how it felt to kiss someone. I wondered how it was like to be in love like they were.

Then a thought brought me back to reality. _This is wrong!_ _It's_ their _private moment._ I had no right to carry on peeping at the couple and certainly no time for...for daydreaming at that moment. I had a kingdom to run. I had the livelihoods of the villagers to think about. But for a moment, I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I deserved some time to myself as well. That maybe if I had someone, my life as Queen of Arendelle would seem so much easier.


	4. Chapter 3

_Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter  
_

6.21. The Sun came up, right on time and the flower bloomed right as the Sun's rays fell right on its petals. A white light erupted out of it and I was lucky to be wearing sunglasses because it was just as bright as the Sun. North had told me beforehand that this would happen. I stared at the beautiful flower for a full 30 seconds before I remembered that it would close up a minute after dawn and actually reached out to pluck it. When I touched it, I could _feel_ the white light that enveloped it. The light was warm. Comforting, even. I actually felt sorry to have to yank it out of its place. Well regardless, the girls of the world needed their perfume so despite my feelings about it, I grabbed the stalk and tried to pull the flower out.

The moment I did though, the light spread out of the flower and onto my hand and solidified on it. It felt like I was growing a second skin. So naturally, I freaked out. I yelled and tried to pull my hand out of the light encasing it but, nope, it wasn't letting go. And suddenly I was looking through a- _tear?_ -in the air in front of me. I saw a girl looking at me through the tear.

She was wearing a blue and white dress that had all these intricate patterns all over it. The girl had platinum blonde hair, kinda like _my_ silvery white hair; and she was apparently in a room full of papers and was holding a book. Suddenly, the flower's white light stretched out, grabbed the girl's hand like it had done with mine and yanked her through the tear. I was just as shocked as she was. She went flying out of the tear and when we collided, both of us fell off St. Peter's roof.

So the first thought I had when the two of us plummeted down towards terra firma was: "_Wow_". I know _brilliant_, right? And my second thought was: "_We're gonna die...no wait __**she's**__ gonna die_". At which point I caught hold of her and tried to angle us so that my back would hit the ground because, being a Guardian, I had more of a chance of surviving the fall than she did. Then I pointed my staff at the ground and frosted the ground over, one layer after another, trying to form a structure that wouldn't shatter on impact and impale the both of us. Even Guardians couldn't survive being impaled.

At least the landing wouldn't kill her. But it would hurt. A lot. Particularly for me but it **was** in my job description. 'Protect or die trying' and all that. It probably would've been better if I'd thought to call the wind for help or if I had the power to make snow instead of just plain frost but as it was, I was not the quickest thinker, particularly as I was hurtling towards the ground at a 100 miles an hour with a stranger in my arms and I did not have the power to conjure a huge snowball to break our fall.

When we crashed into the frost, the world was all sparkles, needles of cold and and just a sennsation that I should be feeling something but I wasn't. "Are you okay?" I managed to say. Slowly, she lifted her head off my hoodie and we made eye contact. She was beautiful. Stunningly so. Then the floodgates holding back the pain of our fall opened up and several questions popped into my mind. "_How can she see me? Did that just happen? How is she not passing through me?_"

She drew in a breath. And she followed that with a scream that would've scared the birds off all the rooftops of Rome as she quickly drew herself up, apparently unscathed. So my plan _had_ worked. "Well a simple thank you would've been nice_", _ I said as I groaned and slowly, painfully dragged myself up.

"W-who are you? What are you?" she asked while I tried to shake off the pain.

Managing to put on what I presumed to be a cocky smile, I answered, "Jack Frost, Your Highness," she **did**, after all, look like royalty, "Guardian of Winter." I even gave a little bow.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. W-where are we?"

I answered, "Rome, Queen Elsa. Rome, Italy. And at the best time of the year too. Though you won't be able to see much of it in this frost," my smile had now become a grin despite the pain. Huh, so my guess was right. She _was_ royalty! And a queen no less!

"Rome? What?! Oh no, Anna's going to kill me!"


	5. Chapter 4 (3rd Place in Anime Banzai!)

**A/N: Dear readers, not to brag but this slightly altered version of Chapter4 won 3rd place in an fanfic competition in Utah, USA (Anime Banzai!).**

**So I have re-uploaded this as my default chapter 'cos I'm proud of it for doing so well and also because I think you guys should have the best reading experience possible (I'm considerate like that)**

**And before you guys get to snoop around, see what tiny, tiny, trivial changes I made to the chapter before sending it in to be judged(and criticized, let's not forget that), I really really have to thank one of the members of my Writing Crew, Jean Francis. I wouldn't even have known about the contest if she hadn't asked me to enter!**

**(Sidenote: She also asked my bestestestest friend in the world, frostonthewindow to enter to...she didn't place...please console her! She is gripped with despair!)**

**So um...yeah sorry for holding you up! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle_

This day was not going as I would have wanted it. Not in the least. I had been hacking away at the paperwork for 2 hours when something odd just happened. For absolutely no reason, a book fell right off the top of the shelves set beside my desk. If only I had let it be and carried on scribbling away. My day would have gone on exactly as before and I might have been able to arrive to the Christmas party on time. But I suppose then I wouldn't have met Jack.

I stopped writing then and weighed the decision to go out of my way to put the book back up on the shelf. I could always call one of the maids to do it. Yvonne was always around in case we needed her for this sort of thing. Eventually, I supposed that if the book was some important ledger or a record, it would have to be set back in its place immediately. What if I accidentally knocked over a bottle of ink and ruined its contents? The very thought of it was mortifying!

So I got out of my chair, stretched out my arms and walked over to pick up the book. As I drew near, I saw that it was neither a ledger nor was it anything of significance at all. Thus, it had no place in my study. So why was it here in the first place?

It was a fable. The sort that my sister read. Quite frequently. It was bound in leather, dyed in navy blue. Its title, 'The Snow Prince', was written with a flourish and was embossed in baby blue upon its cover. Below it, made with gold leaf, was an illustration of a shepherd's staff stuck in the ground, snowflakes falling all around.

Intrigued, I opened the book. I had barely caught a glimpse of its contents when a- doorway? –flickered into existence. Through it, I saw a boy. He was thin and tall and sported a strange garb; he wore a hooded blue- shirt? -and rugged brown pants but no shoes. Both appeared to be coated with frost. In addition to that, he wore an odd pair of glasses. They were fitted with huge dark lenses instead of clear ones in my reading glasses. But above all else, what really caught my attention was his hair. Silvery white, like the flash of snowflakes as they drifted through a winter's night.

What transpired afterwards eludes me. What I do remember is a rush of air followed by a sensation of vertigo. I felt a flash of cold and suddenly I was pressed against the strange boy, my head resting against his chest. It took a minute before it registered that this was a most embarrassing situation. I gave a shrill yelp as I jerked, rather violently, upwards and tried to compose myself.

* * *

"You're telling me that you can perform ice magic too?!"was my response when Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter and (unofficially) Fun had told me that both of us did indeed seem to have powers over ice. This was after we had made some rather hasty introductions, dug our way out of a sizeable mound of frosty snow and found a café that had an owner who was nice enough to let me and Jack go in to warm up. When she saw us, she immediately ushered us in and set us down in a little booth.

I did not understand a word the owner spoke but gesturing wildly for a cup of warm chocolate seemed to produce a satisfactory response. I offered to pay but she took a look the coins I had with me and simply shook her head, smiling her warm smile the whole time.

Jack, though he had been in the same predicament as I had, didn't look that much bothered by the cold but he was evidently in pain from the fall, though it did seem to have lessened. He had taken off his ridiculous dark glasses to reveal a pair blue eyes that simply glimmered with mischief. They seemed to tease you and delighted in making you question yourself. There was almost a magic quality to them.

Jack had rather pale skin. Illuminated by the warm light of the café, it took on a slight orange tinge but somehow still retained its mild bluish glow. Everything about him seemed to have an otherworldly quality. So it was no great surprise when he told me that he wasn't human.

In the little café, Jack and I had our first proper conversation. He told me about himself, what he did for a living and what had happened before we got ourselves stuck in the snow. He also told me about his experiences as a Guardian and what he had been doing in Rome in the first place. I went on to tell him about how I became Queen of Arendelle and also a little about my sister when the subject arose. He was a very good listener and slipped in the occasional joke now and again that would make me laugh. It would not be untrue to say that I rather enjoyed his company. He was, after all, the funniest person I had ever met apart from Olaf, who strictly speaking, wasn't actually a person.

Eventually, we got to the topic of his status as a Guardian. "Being a Guardian must be rather thrilling," I said, "Visiting so many places and creating fun for all those children everywhere you go." Jack smiled at this and looked wistfully out the window. "Yeah, it's a pretty great gig but it does have its drawbacks…..In the end, I suppose it's all worth it to keep everyone happy."

"Drawbacks? There are drawbacks to being a free spirit, being able to travel all over the world and using magical powers to make people smile?"

Jack turned his gaze back to me and grimaced. "Well for one thing, no human above the age of thirteen can see me," said Jack. He gestured to the other people in the café. "So what would it have looked like to them if they saw me talking to you now?" I asked him. He responded with another wince. This one twisted his face even more than the one before. I hushed the little voice that was yelling at me to tell him he looked much nicer when he smiled as opposed to when he scowled like that.

"I don't quite know how to put this….." He sucked in air between his teeth. "I am completely invisible to them so you would look…..uh shall we say….mentally impaired."

"What do you-," I started, "Oh. I would appear to be talking to myself, wouldn't I?" I was slightly embarrassed by the fact that I did not work this out on my own. After all, the café's owner had only talked with me and had left the door open long enough for only me to get in.

"Yeah, I also phase through solid stuff, have to work to keep cities frosted during winter and Snow Days and all my powers are completely useless if the children of the world stop believing in me," Jack said, ending with a sigh. "But like I said; seeing the smiles on those little kids' faces just makes all of it worthwhile." I couldn't help but smile when I saw him brighten up like that.

I reached to pick up my mug of soothing hot chocolate for another sip. When I did I realized that on my right hand was a glove. I recalled it being engulfed by a blinding white light when I had been looking through the 'doorway' and looked to Jack's right hand. Sure enough, he too had a similar glove on his hand.

"Jack, have you always had that glove on?" I asked tentatively.

"No I-", Jack was saying, "Oh that stupid flower!"

"E-excuse me?"

"The flower that I told you about? The one North sent me here to pick? It made the light that dragged you through that space-time tear thingy and threw us right off St. Peter's," Jack said.

I turned my hand side-to-side, examining the glove. It was light blue save for the intricate snowflake on the back of my hand. That was dark blue. Strangely enough it did not cover my fingers. Only my palm and the back of my hand. Jack's glove was the same as mine just the colours he had were reversed and his glove had a different snowflake on it.

Why didn't we notice them before? I touched my glove and found it to be like a second skin. When I took my finger away, it left a bright spot on the glove that stayed there for little longer than a second. It had a texture that was smoother than even silk so I supposed it probably was not made of cloth.

"This is so cool! I've always wondered what it was like to wear one of these."

A thought occurred to me. I tugged at the glove and, somewhat reluctantly, it slid off. I gave a little sigh of relief. "What?" Jack asked. "N-nothing!" I answered back, a little too excitedly. "Huh," Jack said and with a pause, he continued, "So seeing as we got nothing else to do and the flower at St. Peter's seems to have just dissolved into nothing, how about I show you around Rome?"

"Alright, I don't see why not. After all I wouldn't be able to find my way around all by myself," I replied, popping the glove back on because I rather liked it. "Okay. Let me just send a text to North first. Gotta tell him that he'll just have to do without the flower. Otherwise he'll be bugging me about it every five minutes."

As he said this, Jack produced an odd-looking thing from his pocket, pressed its side- making its surface light up -and began tapping on it. I watched him with fascination at first but then I started sniggering (which was rather un-queenly of me) because it was rather comical seeing him tapping away, almost manically, on the flat thing for no apparent reason. He looked up and asked "What's so funny?"

"You are," I answered.

"Oh I am flattered by that Elsa," Jack said, putting his hand to his chest, "I always knew I had a great sense of humour. Now it is absolute fact. Confirmed by a queen, no less!"

"Tsk. Will you stop being so full of yourself?" I said to him, "I meant what you were doing was funny. Tapping on that flat piece of whatever it is with both your thumbs." I mimicked his tapping. Quite poorly, though I must say. "Wait you thought-," he began, "Don't they have phones where you're from?"

"What's a phone?" I asked, very much intrigued. Jack gave a deep sigh and asked, "Am I correct in presuming that you are not from this century?"

"Yes. Yes I do believe that is so," I answered, a small smile tugging on the corners of my mouth.

"You," he said with a sigh, "have a lot of catching up to do."

"Fortunately for you, Queen Elsa, Jackson Overland Frost is here to bring you to the 21st century," Jack added, grinning most enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you made it! Congrats! SOOOOOO...Big news! I'm currently running a project with my writers' team (Yeah I realize the 11 month gaps between writing stuff isn't very reassuring...but regardless)which involves all of us posting up a one-shot on our accounts on the exact same day, the exact same moment. It's gonna be a wee bit...demanding...and hard but we're fic-writers. This is what we do.**

**And I'm gonna genuinely try and keep working on my fic more now. Holidays are coming around so...*thumbs up*.**

**Oh and there will be...a little something something coming up in December...maybe even 2 something somethings...*winks at frostonthewindow* You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all you followers of BTS! It's been a long while hasn't it? Wow has a lot happened since Chapter 4...I've had so much going on that I've barely had any time to keep this story floating. I'm sorry for the long wait but...here we are! Chapter 5, at last! You guys'll get to see what's going on on Anna's end, there'll be a little fluff for our favorite snow children, Jelsa, and there'll be a bit of ridiculous humor mixed in too!**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out as well as I'd intended...I don't write well when I'm tired... **

**Putting up a disclaimer just in case the old one's expired! DISCLAIMER: I don't freaking own Jelsa or any characters, worlds or whatever associated with them! It would be lovely and wonderful but IT'S NOT FREAKING HAPPENING! Now shut up and enjoy the fic! And this lollipop! *shoves a lollipop in your mouth*  
**

* * *

_Jack Overland Frost, Guardian of Winter_

"What in the good green world is that?!" whisper-screamed a very excited Elsa as we walked along the Via dei Condotti. The shops lining the street were just starting to open, storekeepers unshackling the doors, some already laying out fruits, vegetables and all other sorts of things in their window.

Queen Elsa, as I soon found out, was easily amazed by everything. It was cute, in a way. From my phone (which she called an absolute marvel of engineering) to the planes flying over us (which she still could not get over) to the clothes she saw on the people on the street (which she would either subtly gawp at or blush and then proceed fan herself over).

Her Highness was really amazed by all of the sights, particularly the architecture of the buildings. She marvelled at arches, the intricacies in the sculptures. Most of all, she adored how very enchanting Rome was, all on its own.

She had seen a car cut right through the huge swathe of people and had pointed it out to me. It was a funny little Smart Car and I couldn't help but laugh a little at how ridiculous the whole thing was, producing a puzzled look from Elsa. That made me laugh even more.

After I was done cracking up, I said to her, "Yeah, it's a car. Humans in this century use'em to get around. We could have a ride in one if you're tired of walking. Though it'd probably be easier if we flew on Air Jack."

Elsa looked relieved for a split second but then shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! I've had quite enough of _your _flying, Frost!" she said. I chuckled and replied, "Aw, would you at least give me points for my landing?"

She stopped walking as I said this, so I stopped too. We had gone a long way down the street to where I suppose the lazier store owners were since no one was out and about there yet. Elsa looked around and, satisfied with our solitude, she took the opportunity to conjure a flurry of snowflakes into my face.

"That," she said with a smirk, "is what I think of your landing."

I simply smiled brightly at her and began picking up as many as I could in my hands and began counting, "1, 2, 3, 4…..Eleventy billion points? Wow Elsa, that's such an honour!" I threw them up like confetti and she shook her head as if to say '_you are such a child_'. I smirked, noticing that she had said that with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"So, back to the point. These **cars**. They're like modern-day carriages?" she asked. I nodded thoughtfully.

"What makes them move? Some sort of sorcery?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it magic but I suppose in a way, yeah. Uh well I'm not really the person you should be asking about this. North's knows more about gizmos and doo-hickeys than I do," I said, "But I guess the simplest way to put it is that there's a thing in them called an engine that burns up a liquid and that's what makes them move."

Elsa giggled a little. "You have an….interesting way of putting things," she remarked and smiled endearingly at me. I couldn't help but blush immediately and pulled up my hood to try and hide it. She held a finger against her bottom lip, stifling a new rush of giggles as she watched me try in vain to cover my smouldering face.

We started off again down the street. "So who is this North person you keep mentioning?" Elsa asked.

"He's uh…..okay don't freak out but-," I motioned for her to lean closer and spoke into her ear, "North is Santa Claus."

Elsa gasped and look at me in disbelief. I chuckled at how stunned she was and told her that I got that a lot. "Shame I don't get as much recognition but, hey, the big man is the one who gives out rocking presents while I just make icy swirls on things and avidly support snowball fights," I said, working up some nerve before tentatively patting her head.

Elsa laughed and grabbed my hand. "Thou shalt not stroke Her Highness' crown!" she exclaimed, wearing a playful smile. She gave me a light smack on the wrist and looked me in the eye, daring me to retaliate. I blushed and gave a little "Ow", smiling ever so fondly at her.

We spent a moment like that. She then began to blush intensely and immediately let go of my hand as she had taken a sudden interest in the cobblestone pathway underfoot. "Is Her Highness maybe a little bashful?" I asked and moved my head closer next to hers.

"No I-," Elsa started but then stopped when she turned her head. We were just inches apart from each other, her blue eyes meeting mine. My lips had gone completely dry as I opened my mouth to say something.

That was when a young man came rushing by from across the street and, in passable English, commended Elsa on her dress and asked if she would be willing to take a picture with him. He was practically begging, puppy-eyes and everything.

Without waiting for a proper reply from her, the man whipped out his phone and made to pose with Elsa. But to his surprise, its screen had completely frosted over. I simply stood there, smirking over his shoulder as he looked down at his now useless phone, completely devastated. I laughed when Elsa proposed that he draw a portrait of her instead.

* * *

_Anna, Princess of Arendelle_

The palace was in complete chaos. The staff were running everywhere, throwing their hands (among other things) up in panic, the Dukes of Morley who had arrived an hour earlier were yelling at Nesbitt, our Chief of Staff and the maidens who had come to the palace for a visit were huffing and puffing about, gossiping and hissing at each other. Who could blame them though? The Queen, the only one who knew how to rule our kingdom, had vanished into thin air. My sister; gone without a trace.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. This was supposed to be the first Christmas we would celebrate together after all the ones that we hadn't. We were supposed to be drinking eggnog with the villagers by now! I just couldn't believe that my sister would flake on the festivities for no good reason. If she was tied up in red tape, they would have found her cooped up in her study. If she had gone up to the mountains, she would have told someone in the palace at least. Unless of course she had just wanted to completely ditch everything…..including me.

I felt something tugging at my skirts then. _Olaf,_ I thought as I turned round and saw him standing there, looking worried. "Anna…..do you think Elsa's left us for good?" he asked.

"Oh Olaf…No. No, you know my sister. She might be flaky but she would never ever just up and leave us without a good reason!" I told him. I knelt down to give him a hug. Seeing him like this just broke my heart…..Elsa had better have a good explanation for this when she came back…..or else.

"She….probably had some things to work out with someone in the village. Remember when Falk-Beard the Blacksmith was missing out on his iron shipments and all the boat owners were angry at him for it?"

"Uh-huh….,"Olaf said, the note of worry in his voice ebbing just ever so slightly. "Remember how she'd just rushed out without telling anyone because it was an absolute emergency?" I pushed on. "Yeah…." "It had to be an emergency like that that made her have to go right out of the palace without telling anyone," I finished and nodded ever so slightly as if I had to reassure myself of that too.

"Yeah, yeah….. Hey I just had an idea! Anna, maybe we could go see if we can find any clues that'll lead us to her!" Olaf said, jumping up and down in excitement. I knitted my brows together. The staff had already been all over the palace and none had found anything that told them how or why my sister had just up and left…..but I supposed there was no harm in letting the little guy have his go at it.

"That's a great idea, Olaf! So where should we start looking?"

The little guy put his stick-fingers up to his chin and stroked it, thinking decisively. Despite myself, I just had to smile, seeing how much effort he was putting into his thoughts. "Where was the last place you saw her?" he finally asked. "Why, her study I suppose!" I said, putting a hand on my hip. "Then that's where we'll find our clues!" Olaf deduced before waddling excitedly up the stairs to the west wing of the palace.

I watched him for a moment, grinning as he fell over himself and broke into pieces but continued to climb up the stairs regardless, but I could only keep on smiling for so long. I had no idea how long I could keep Olaf occupied like this…I just hoped Elsa would turn up soon, oozing her charm, setting everyone back at ease….she would probably have some new creation on too. Sometimes I wished I was the one born with ice magic.

But then I remember how the kingdom treated her when they first found out she had her powers…..and then I don't.

* * *

After spending half an hour in Elsa's study, we had found absolutely nothing. All the books were in the shelves, the trays and trays of teapots filled with that vile concoction she always drank were stacked just as they always were and her quill and ink were properly put away. So she couldn't have been in that much of a rush.

As I walked past the bookshelves in her study, I let my finger glance along the spines of the books that were on them. _Architecture &amp; Infrastructure, Volumes 1 through 18; Economics- _**blech** –_Volumes 1 through 6. _I walked along and kept watch of Olaf as my finger slid over spine after spine. Eventually, my finger suddenly went over a blank spot. I turned to look at the spot on the shelves where a book was supposed to be but wasn't.

'_Odd,_' I thought, '_Elsa's meticulous when it comes to her books…..Why would she purposely leave out a spot on the shelves_?' I deduced that she had probably taken it out and that it would probably be somewhere in the study.

"Olaf?" I called out, "Could you maybe keep a lookout for a misplaced book in here?" "You mean this one?" he asked from across the room. I looked over and found that he was beside my sister's writing desk, holding up a navy blue fable-book. I went over to inspect it.

"Yes….yes I think this is the one. I mean it **is** the right size, after all," I remarked after comparing its width to the width of the gap on the shelves

I thanked Olaf, ruffled his head and started turning it over. It was **very** well produced, that I could tell for sure. All the markings and gold lettering were an obvious sign of that. '_The Snow Prince, huh?_' So….my sister was diversifying her reading selection…..and was possibly having thoughts of finding a fiancé. I smirked at the thought. Oh I was going to have a **lot** of fun teasing her if and when she turned up again.

I noticed some fresh scuff marks on the bottom of the book's spine. Elsa would never let her books suffer that kind of abuse…..at least not on purpose. "Olaf…..where exactly was this book when you found it?" Olaf tugged at my skirts to get my attention and pointed to a spot tucked between Elsa's desk and the bookshelves. "Right here," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Probably Old Bernie had been the one sent in here when they found that my sister had disappeared. He was in need of spectacles, everyone knew that. However, he was a man of pride and he would always decline. We didn't want to force it upon him either, given that he was getting on in his years. So we had to just bear with some broken dishes every now and again, mail being wrongly delivered (I once got courting gifts that had been sent for my sister and she in turn had been sent a considerably large ornate wooden carving of a bird that Kristoff had sent to me on a trip abroad) and also being brought brown eggs when we asked for oranges.

I opened up the book and began flipping rapidly through it. My eyes skimmed along, taking in the main ideas but none of the words. The story was about a boy whose family was royalty. They had been happy living in their castle for the entirety of the boy's childhood. But then a great war saw the castle torn down into ruins and the boy was the only survivor. He had watched his parents get slain as the armies breached the castle walls. His heart had become nothing but pure ice, his hair had gone as white as the snow off the tips of the mountains.

A thought occurred to me. What if my sister had decided to go off looking for the boy in this fable? "Olaf, you've found us a very important clue!" I said at last to the little guy. "I did?" he asked, head tilting quizzically as he did.

"Yes, Olaf," I continued while pointing at the book, "My sister probably got it into her head to find a king for Arendelle and went off looking for this Snow Prince. Come on. Let's head into my room and read through all of it. It just might lead us right to her!"

**A/N: Sorry for ending the chapter on such a ridiculous note but it's late (1 frickin' o' clock!) and I had to wrap it up in time to be semi-punctual to my promised release time. If you guys don't already know, I'm collabing with a near and dear friend of mine, frostonthewindow(Tris) in an upcoming Marvel fic (we're alternating between chapters)! **

**We'll be slapping it up on this website under the name infernosandsnowstorms. Hope to see you dudes there! You guys can catch a little teaser of the fic on Tris' Jelsa mystery/thriller piece, Of Broken Mirrors, Frosted Windows and Ticking Clocks (Jack is a detective in it and there's a murder and tons of conspiracies and espionage involved! :D Think The Wolf Among Us...just with more JELSA!)**

** I'll try and keep BTS afloat for longer this time. You guys just keep remembering to favorite, follow and review alright? Alright. GO TEAM (PERCABETH ^_^)! **

* * *

**{Guess the References} Pumpkins and Lizards! Mutant and proud!**

**Oh and before I forget, big shoutout to my writing crew! frostonthewindow(Tris :D), JFDragon(Jean Francis), DesertSnowQueen(Des) and FashionLuver98(Mew!) Thanks for helping me out with just...EVERYTHING! **

**And apologies Mew, the dress must wait for Chapter 6 in a dismal basement I suppose...*sigh*  
And*puts on neko ears, pulls hands up to my chin, tilts head daintily to the side and pouts apologetically at all of you* ****I'm sowweeeee! Fowest scene must be in next chaptwer, okie doke?**


End file.
